Echoes Within the Sand
by cin-lerayr
Summary: The Thief with the Mismatched Blue Eyes and The Chosen One of the Jedi Order, one to pursue justice, the other to evade justice. It doesn't matter, they're still siblings, bound by blood. They're still Skywalkers, the ones to walk the skies. After all, there's nothing like arresting a thief to find out that it's your little sister. Light or Dark, brother or Sith. Clock's ticking.
1. Watch the Rain Fall

**A/N So this is it, finally one of my fanfics that I deem on par with my normal writing standard apart from Repetition.**

Prologue— Watch the Rain Fall

The rain fell on the ground of the abandoned section of the warehouse section of Coruscant. The raindrops, fell pure and clear until they hit the ground, the dust trickling into the droplets of water, staining them grey and brown. The sky crackled with thunder as the rain continued to fall, lightning arcing across the dark afternoon sky, giving it the pretence of night despite the actual time being rather early, having just passed midday.

The small Togrutan girl scrambled for cover and safety in the abandoned wastes of the warehouses, lekku braid bouncing on her back, the metal roofs rusted and decaying with time, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with fear as she heard the scraping of boots walking towards her, all composure she'd managed to retain during the rebel meeting gone. She scurried towards the end of the alley hoping to outrun the pursuer, and perhaps lose him in the wastes of the warehouses and abandoned factories. But maybe it was the one second of hesitation before she turned the corner leading to the end of the alley that would lead to her capture; a dark, tall menacing shadow fell over her shadow, swallowing it with its sheer size.

She looked up, crystal blue eyes wavering as the harsh sound of mechanical breathing reached her ears. She shut her eyes, covering them with slender orange fingers, not wanting to see the red blade ignite, not wanting the blur of a red lightsaber to be her last sight. The blow never came. Instead came the sound of a soft clinking as an object dropped to the floor. She peeked out from behind her fingers to see a padawan braid on the rain soaked ground, a padawan braid of silka beads with small pieces of colourful string entwined with the bronze links. Her eyes widened considerably behind her hands.

"Do not take it as a death threat, but rather as an invitation to join me young one."

Ahsoka whimpered, not because of the possibility that Darth Vader might've found out about her job as a rebel pilot in the Rebel Alliance but more because of how he had obtained the braid. "You…you killed…you killed him! You…killed my master…" Her large eyes swivelled downwards to look at the braid on the wet ground. "YOU KILLED HIM!" It soon turned into a shriek. "YOU KILLED MY MASTER!" The small Togrutan inched away from the braid as if it were a string of garlic and she were a vampire, the shrieking turning back into vague terrified mumblings laced with a boundless grief.

"Well, Snips? Do try to make up your mind." The old nickname tumbled from the black giant's mouth easily, as if unaware of the impact it caused, just like dropping an atomic bomb as if it were a pebble, oblivious to the huge crater and damage it would leave in its wake.

The Togrutan's expression turned from one of horror and grief to one of horror and heartbreak. "An…Anakin?" Tears spilled out from between her fingers, wetting the already rather damp ground. "No…no…NO! I…won't do this…don't do this to me…no…no, no, no…" Ahsoka's fingers scrabbled at the ground, scraping the skin at the tip of her fingers. "NO!" her fingers now finding their way to her belt, where a shoto and a lightsaber were clipped.

"No? Then I'm afraid that you must die." These words were voiced flippantly, as if they were spoken on a daily basis which was what Ahsoka feared. The red blade came to life, humming, as it bore down towards Ahsoka. Her green blade and shoto then came to life, blocking the otherwise fatal blow. She rolled away, guarding her stomach and flipping back on her feet. But Vader came at her, swinging his red blade with practiced ease, clashing hard with her twin blades, forcing her backwards towards a wall, like an animal closing in on its prey.

"Do say goodbye young one, for this is the last moment of your life." The words were said coldly and without any emotion. Ahsoka's eyes widened even more, tears spilling out of them. "Please! Anakin! I know you're in there somewhere, please!" Her blows became sloppy, barely managing to block the incoming thrust. The rain poured down, lightning flashing, illuminating the dark mask.

"Do not try to appeal to my better nature young one, I have none." Vader reached out with a black gloved hand, the lightsaber and shoto shooting into his hand. "Hm." The dark lord tutted and dropped to weapons on to the floor, kicking them away. "Goodnight, Ahsoka." The red blade came bearing down, but the searing pain did not come, only the sound of clashing blades.

"Don't. You, Dare. Touch. Her." Ahsoka opened her eyes to see a figure standing protectively in front of her, orange blade and bronze vibroblade blocking Vader's blood red one.

The figure turned her head. "Ahsoka, what are you waiting for? RUN!" The figure's eyes bore into her own, startling her just like the day she'd first saw them. One the color of the Nubian sky, the other the deep rich blue of Shoroni sapphires. "Ahsoka, I SAID RUN!"" The girl's eyes burned into her, beseeching, braid whipping backwards. "RUN! STOP STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!" the girl blocked another blow, orange blade flashing, vibroblade humming . "'SOKA! I SAID RUN!" Ahsoka stood her ground, hands on her sabers.

Vader flicked a hand, sending Ahsoka hurtling into a wall, effectively knocking her unconcious. "Akiane, what do I owe the pleasure to?" The girl looked straight back at him. The faint streetlights reflecting the tears swimming within her eyes, a few escaping, rolling down her cheeks and staining her dark blonde hair. The orange blade disappeared, but the vibroblade remained unsheathed.

"Now dear sister, you do know it's not polite to ignore people." Vader grabbed the girl's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Why? Anakin, why?" The sentence came out as a sob. The tears that once swam in the girl's mismatched eyes now cascading down her cheeks unchecked. "You were my brother. You STILL ARE. Come back to me! Please! Don't do this anymore!" The girl placed a small gloved hand on her brother's hand. "You're still a Skywalker, you're still Anakin. You're not VADER. You're not SITH!" A few mechanical breaths trickled through the silence. "I want my big brother back! BRING HIM BACK! If you love me, BRING HIM BACK!" The girl's voice raised a pitch. Her large blue eyes swimming with even more unshed tears. Vader tensed, drawing away from his sister.

"I cannot. Anakin Skywalker is dead."

"Please." The rain poured on, lighting flashing through the sky, shattering the flat greyness into pieces, like broken pieces of glass, of hearts.

…

 **A/N Reviews are loved and appreciated.**


	2. Of Bogeymans, Nightmares and Reality

Chapter one—of Nightmares, Bogeymans and Reality

"Is Master going to eat me Anakin?" Akiane stared at Anakin with wide mismatched eyes, so large he'd thought at the time they'd swallow him whole.

"Why'd you think that?" He chortled, smiling in the darkness of their little shack.

"I don't think he likes me a lot." She leant a little closer to him, whispering in his ear conspiratorially.

"Aki, Master doesn't like any of us. Who told you that he liked you in the first place?"

"I dunno." She pursed her lips for a moment. "But he's still going to eat me isn't he? He's waiting under my bed for me to sleep and then he'll eat me." Anakin snickered softly, covering his mouth with his arm, muffling the sound.

"Aki. That's not Master. It's the Bogeyman. The Bogeyman only eats bad people."

"I'm not a bad person!" Akiane shrieked at him shrilly, glaring at him in the darkness. Ah, he'd forgotten how stubborn four year olds were.

"No you're not. But do you want me to check under your bed for him?" Akiane swallowed gently and nodded, climbing off the bed compliantly.

"If you find him tell him I'm a good person." His sister hung onto his arm, tugging it desperately; Anakin snorted and ruffled her hair.

"Alright Desert Queen, just don't be too surprised that there isn't going to be anything there." Anakin crawled underneath the bed, sweeping the dark shadows with small hands. "Nothing there."

"Does that mean that the Bogeyman went to eat Master?"

"Hmm...That's probably true Aki. Though Master would probably give the Bogeyman indigestion." Akiane snickered, climbing back onto the bed and wrapping herself in the thin blanket.

"That's because he's fat and old and slimy. Bogeyman will still eat Master though." Akiane nodded confidently.

"May I ask why?" Akiane pouted at him before scrunching up her nose in an attempt to think up an answer.

"Because he's so bad and he whips us." Anakin rolled his eyes playfully, swatting her on the head lightly.

"Ani, will Master take me away?" Akiane's eyes are wide, glinting two shades of blue in the moonlight.

"Why would he? It's not like he has a lot of slaves." Anakin glanced down at her.

"I dunno, last night, the Bogeyman told me that Master was gonna give me away." Akiane peeked beneath their bed, shivering at the thought.

"And the Bogeyman also told me that we were gonna meet Jedi." Anakin roleds his eyes at her, chortling even though the thought chills him to the bone. His sister is his, and no one, especially not Watto is going to take her away from him.

...

"I win, I get the girl." The Twi'lek jerked a finger at her. Why was he pointing at her again? She'd done nothing wrong…just stared at Watto with large eyes from time to time. Akiane recoiled. She didn't want to get whipped. Watto never whipped her much but on those rare occasions that he did she'd remembered. But there was no whip. She wonders if she was going to get jelly, or maybe candies. Sometimes Jira gives her some, just never jellies. Jira said that they rotted your brain with the goo. She didn't think so, a piece or two would be nice.

"Hrmm…I win I get the credits." Watto cracks his knuckles and his nose wobbles. She thinks of jelly again. Do jellies come in the color blue? Just like Watto? She's only ever seen green and red ones. Funny though most of the good tasting candies and drinks in Tatooine that she knows of are red. Like ruby bliels. She wonders if they have sapphire bliels, the color of Watto. That's be funny. But then she'd want some, and her Mama wouldn't have the money for one, then she'd feel a little bit sad. Just a little. She can get a ruby bliel to substitute after all.

A gust of dust interrupts her from her reverie, smacking her in the face as her brother whips his pod around to avoid his engines from being cut. Akiane grins and claps her hands happily, he is her brother and her idol after all.

"Gran Shado, Gran Shado Ani, Gran Shado!" (Faster, faster Ani, faster!) She cheers for him wildly and the Twi'lek grabs her braid and forces her to sit down, she can't help but wince at the stinging sensation. Watto scowls at the Twi'lek, pudgy blue hands folded over his chest, wings flapping.

"You might want to discipline this one!" The Twi'lek scowls back at Watto.

Then comes the loud bang. She sees Anakin go down in an explosion of light, fire and smoke as someone crashes into his right engine loudly, the grinding sound screeching in her ears.

The last thing Anakin hears before his pod comes crashing down is a terrified scream that is quickly muffled.

Later that night, his sister is gone. The Bogeyman was right.

…

"A…Agnes?" Akiane eyed the darkness that spilled out from under her bed fearfully. Agnes glanced over, grass green eyes sparkling in the sliver of moonlight that crept through the slats in the female quarters of the slave palace.

"Aki? What's wrong?" Akiane bit her lip, unwilling to show any weaknesses. Agnes eyed her with exasperation and leant over towards Akiane's bunk, rough bug-ridden sheets rustling as Agnes crawled over to Akiane and her bunk.

"There's…something under my bed Agnes." Akiane lowered her head in shame. In shame that a six year old was still scared of old bedtime tales.

Agnes smiled gently at the six-year old that had bowed her head in shame before her, motioning for her to scoot further away as Agnes leant under the bed to look at the dusty floor and prodded the straw mattress with careful fingers, searching for a lump she knew wasn't going to be there.

"See, Aki? There's nothing under your bed, now don't worry and go back to sleep. You still have a long day ahead."

"But the thing is only scared of you 'Nes. I think it wants to eat me. And it said that you were gonna die!" Akiane's mismatched eyes grew wide with fear as her brain came up with more disturbing images of a shadow monster devouring her and the rest of the inhabitants in the slave quarters.

"Well, then we'll have to sleep together then. I'm right here, he isn't taking me anywhere." Agnes gently guided Akiane towards her bunk as the occupant of the upper bunk shifted and the wood groaned gently in the night, sawdust sprinkling down from above. "Not that yours is comfortable, monster or not."

"You do have a point 'Nes but your bunk isn't that much more comfy." The six year old burrowed herself into Agnes's bunk, shuffling towards the wall to make space, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"At least you won't get eaten." Agnes pinched Akiane's cheek, drawing the sheets up to their chins.

...

Sometimes, it is better to remember that the Bogeyman is real, and he...is always right.

...

 **A/N As per usual, reviews are loved and appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated and will contribute towards further chapters.**


	3. Run, run, run

**A/N Thank you Lux's Sister for your lovely lovely reviews! They make me really happy, honest. Anyways, to answer your question, Agnes is older in this version. There's about a three year age difference between the two now. I scrolled through my writing files for SCDC and it just didn't feel right for Agnes to be so young, especially since she acts a little like Akiane's older sister.**

...

"I can offer you triple the usual pay and I know you're searching for your brother. I have...say contacts in the Senate. Declining?"

"I...you'll have them by sunrise tomorrow. Pickoff point?" The girl took a step backwards.

"This bar. Give it to the bartender and hand him this." The figure pressed a small stack of currency into her hand. "I'll pick it up at oh five hundred hours. I don't expect any more Desert Queen." The girl arched her eyebrow at the figure. "But I don't expect any less."

"Excessiveness does not exist in my dictionary."

"Very well. Do not disappoint me Desert Queen."

"My reputation exceeds me."

...

Never think, never stall, never dream. Forget, forget, forget. Run.

What is there for her to fear? She is the Desert Queen, the most renowned thief in the galaxy, known in all the underworld systems, somehow an urban legend. Those that Rim world mothers whisper to their children when they refuse to put back their toys. _Children, listen now, put back your toys, or the Desert Queen will come and take them in the night._ After all, thievery, wars, dirty jobs, and slavery have no place in their pristine lives.

She ducks under the elaborate arches of the entrance, hurrying away under the dim light of the stars and the waning moon, she wears the night on her back and doesn't stop, not even when she hears the faint murmurs of dissent as she shoves past a few dawdling bystanders and she dashes back into the alleyways, heading towards the pub that she'd met her newest client at. A turn left, then a turn right, almost there.

Almost there, almost, a few more jobs and she'll be able to get a ship of her own. Perhaps then she'll find her brother, and they'll finally they'll become pilots and fly across the galaxy. Just as they dreamed when they were little, learning how to fly with a control panel salvaged from the junkyard.

Never think, never stall, never dream. Forget, forget, forget. Run.

She crushes the dream ruthlessly and runs. Dreams are after all, only for naive little children.

She skids into the bar, the heels of her shoes scudding on the ceramic tiles of the bar floor. In the dim light, the bartender accepts her money and stashes the memory disk into the cashier.

Her job is done.

...

"Someone's stolen a memory disk from the Archives!" He runs, the words faint murmurs in his ear as he passes through the large elaborate arches of the Temple entrance, his hand on his lightsaber, adrenaline giving him a rush.

Run, run, run.

A hand tugs his elbow, restraining him from barreling into the nearby street after the cloaked figure he had seen run away out of the corner of his eye. "Anakin, I'm taking the left, grab Ahsoka won't you? Just focus on the thief. The disk doesn't matter, Luminara and Barriss are on it." A pair of blue eyes stare at him intently. His nods gently, eager to catch the thief that has broken into his home. "Sure, Master."

"I'll meet up with you at-" He grins at the Jedi Master standing next to him for a brief second before dashing off into the smaller and more crooked alleyways of the Coruscant Underworld, eyes sharp for the slightest hint that the thief might have taken refuge in the small pubs and bars sprinkled along the alleyways.

Run, run, run.

He sees the cloaked figure again, this time behind a bar near a fork in the alleyway, skulking in the shadows and sticking to the walls, fearful. Without thinking clearly, he dashes forward, eager to catch the thief that has broken into his home, lightsaber at the ready. He leaps. The figure ducks and his feet meet the wall in a skidding motion. Ahsoka ducks aside, green lightsaber flashing.

The figure prepares to run, curling into a roll neatly to tumble gracelessly away from him, a retreat into the shadows. As soon as the tip of the figure's short heeled boots lick the shadows, he attacks once again, lashing out with his lightsaber, Ahsoka perfectly in sync, the glowing blue blade of his lightsaber glowing in the dull streetlights. Unexpectedly, the figure whips up a boot in retaliation, heel driving away the green blade, the dark hood slipping off the slightest bit to reveal a thin brown braid that trails down to the figure's collarbone. It seems hauntingly familiar, yet it dances tantalizingly out of reach. As he reaches to tear away the hood that cover's the figure's face, the figure's snatches away Ahsoka's lightsaber.

The figure lunges at him, trying to catch him off balance, aiming a roundhouse blow at the crown of his head, studded glove and all. And the figure almost succeeds, almost. He grabs the fist and goes with the momentum, driving the figure into the ground, wincing slightly at the impact, but nonetheless handing back the lightsaber to Ahsoka. As he prepares to cuff the figure that seemingly lies still on the ground, the figure's leg darts out to hook his lightsaber, trying to disarm him. The maneuver fails and the figure whips out a rifle from the black and orange sheath that hangs low on her, he thinks it's a her, waist.

He waves his hand and the gun skitters away, Ahsoka moving backwards, comm raised to her lips, preparing to call Obi-Wan. He grabs the figure who tries to twist away, only to fall right into the cuffs that he has unclipped from his belt. The two rings of metal click close and the cloak ripples uselessly as the figure struggles still, the cuffs restraining the figure from any further movement,

Never think, never stall, never dream. Forget, forget, forget. Run.

But she never forgot, she thought, stalled and dreamed. She didn't run, she stayed and fought. Reckless and stupid. A child would never be able to take on a Jedi. Unless you were a Jedi youngling, which she was not.

"Where's the memory disk?" The voice isn't threatening, no, it's got a lilting tone to it that's far too childish for the boy that stands before her, and somehow the lilt in the tone haunts her and tickles the back of her skull, itching at a memory drowning at the bottom of her mind.

"Too late." She keeps her head bowed, and her eyes trained dutifully on the floor.

"Care to explain what you mean by too late?" The lilting tone asks her again, syllables dancing around in the empty alley, ringing with uncomfortable familiarity. She reaches into the murky pool, hoping to dredge up some memory of a boy with unruly brown hair and blue eyes, but the memories only gets murkier the farther she reaches.

"No." She bites her lip hard but not hard enough to draw blood. And suddenly, her hood flips back and she averts her eyes to the sudden increase of light coming at her from every direction. A gentle finger tips her face up towards two amber eyes and suddenly everything clicks and her eyes grow large with recognition. Her eyebrows crinkle and she smacks the boy, her Anakin, across the face with cuffed hands.

His jaw is slack with surprise as her cuffed hands connect with his cheekbone. Recognition blooms slowly under blue depths as a purple bruise blooms rapidly across his face quickly where she struck him. As she draws back for another slap, his hands catch hers and their eyes meet, after eleven long years.

...

 **A/N Once again thank you for the reviews, I loved reading them. As per usual reviews are loved and appreciated. Constructive criticism will contribute towards later chapters as usual.**


	4. A Wingboy and a Flier

**A/N I loved all your reviews, thank you to WizTheKid for reviewing. *kudos and Vader plushies to you!* As of now, I know I do have quite a few lurkers, I understand if you don't really want to bother to review but it's just a nice thing to do.**

Chapter three—Trials and Tribulations

"So does the Bogeyman still haunt you Aki?" She has the grace to look indignant at this statement, but it completely shatters the scowl that she has perfected throughout the years. The Togruta in the background can only stare, not that she minds too much. As long as her brother is there.

"NO!" She says this a second to fast and Anakin raises his eyebrow at her.

"Master?" The Togrutan blinks at her brother but her brother ignores the Togruta, attention on her, soaking up her presence, as is she.

"Oh really? Do you still have to check under your bed, Aki?" Anakin teases her, ruffling her hair playfully while he crouches down in the alleyway to match her height.

"And does the Wingboy still get bitten by bed bugs?" She laughs at him, teasing. The Togruta looks the slightest bit jealous at her calling him this nickname. She wonders if his new famiy has new nicknames for him. She's a little jealous too.

"Oh, no he doesn't, he cleans his sheets every week now. And does the Flier still crash ships and get stuck at port?" He retorts, a smile on his lips.

"She never gets stuck at port, but she's been waiting for her Wingboy for nine years. Do you have any idea where he is? Is he stuck in the traffic?" Akiane chortles, giggling.

"Oh, but he's caught up now, he's finished choosing the perfect speeder." The Togruta in the background, chortles at this statement, but the slightly disgruntled look remains. "In fact, I may know exactly where he is." Anakin kneels down in front of her so he can look directly at her.

"Really? Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction he is?" Akiane brushes her hair out of her eyes putting on her best innocent look. Anakin snorts at her and responds with a hug.

"Right here, Flier." Anakin's gaze flickers for a moment to Ahsoka. Without releasing his grip on his sister he gestures for Ahsoka to come forward.

"Promise me you won't tell Obi-Wan." He gives her a look that closely resembles a kicked puppy. She can't exactly resist that look.

"I...I promise Master." She shifts on her feet, a little uncomfortable with facing the scene. "Is there...anything you'd like me to do? Would you like me to check the back streets for the disk?"

"Yes. Thank you Snips. It means a lot to me. So do you." Anakin gives her a small smile and that's all it takes for all the jealously to melt away. She grins and she darts into the back alleys, managing to catch the mismatched grateful gaze. She happily returns it.

...

"Good job, Anakin. You ran so fast we weren't able to catch up." A Jedi with weathered blue eyes stepped out from the shadows, panting.

"Master! I-"Anakin stepped forward a sore attempt to shield his sister from view.

"Your duty comes first, now go check the back alleys for accomplices. That's an order." Anakin's eyes grew large, and he cringed.

"Master! Please, I can explain-"Anakin stepped forward, trying to reason with the Jedi Master.

"That's an order that you will have to follow Anakin." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin sternly. "And I will take care of this one. Now go." Anakin shifted on his feet, undecided.

"Master, I can't! Please. That-she-Aki is my sister. I can't do this Master!" Anakin's jaw clenched tightly, mechanical hand groaning under pressure.

"Anakin, you know you can't do that."

"OF COURSE I KNOW!" Anakin exploded. "I just...I can't do that, Master. I can't." Obi-Wan met his angry gaze with his cool one.

"Anakin. You have a Padawan. If you harbor your sister, in the eyes of the Council, a criminal, you risk being expelled. If you can't do this or yourself, do it for Ahsoka. Imagine what would happen if her Master was evicted out of the Order?" Anakin scowled though his expression melted a little. A chink in the armor. Obi-Wan pressed it further. "Ahsoka could be sent to Agri-Corps. Her dreams of being a Jedi would be gone. You should be happy she's not here listening to all of this. I sent her to scour the next five streets, she won't be back for a while."

"You would never do that!" Anakin's eyes flashed murderously. "If I get evicted, you can train her. You can't let them send her away! She-"

"She doesn't deserve it, but it could always happen. Think. Anakin. Your sister will be granted a fair trial. I can guarantee that. Now go pick up your Padawan." Obi-Wan placed both hands on Anakin's shoulders. Anakin's fiery gaze leveled to meet his, then flickered to his sister who was being held by a company of clones.

"Go." Akiane, nodded almost imperceptibly. "I'll be alright. I've grown up Wingboy. It was going to happen someday. Come visit me in jail?" She supplied this with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I know you would've never done this unless you had a reason. Just..." She head butted his head lightly. "My client offered to help me find you. I did. I'm perfectly alright."

"Tell them what they want to know. Be honest ok, Aki?" She nodded again, blinking away wetness.

"I just can't believe I've found you, after all these years...It's just..." She looked at him once more. "I'm happy now."

"I'd like you to be. It was my fault that I crashed that pod, all those years ago. I won't ever be able to make up for that."

"You'll make it up once you get me something better than ration bars to eat in jail." She grinned. "Or I'll have to forcibly take them myself."

"You underestimate me Akiane Skywalker. You do." Anakin laughed before stepping away slowly to go and collect Ahsoka. "Behave yourself now."

"If you do too."

...

The cell wasn't uncomfortable, just not exactly a luxury home. Everything was all grey, dark grey and light grey. Akiane looked under the bed, unable to stop the small shiver that made its way up her spine.

 _"_ _The Bogeyman isn't real Flier, even if it is, we can all go fly away."_

 _"_ _Really, Ani?"_

She'd like to fly, she'd really like to. Akiane continued to look under her bed, continuing the long time tradition.

"Can I come in?" A bright voice sounded outside her cell door. A small red-skinned Togruta with wide blue eyes stared back at her.

"You didn't need to ask. I'm a prisoner here, aren't I?" She sat back down on the soft mattress, feeling herself sink into it.

"I thought it'd be nice to." The Togruta grinned at her, silka bead chain swinging against her lekku.

"I appreciate the sentiment." She shifted across the bed, gesturing at the empty seat. "Be-" The Togruta plopped onto the bed without a second thought, suddenly finding herself sinking into the mattress. "I was going to tell you to be careful. The mattress tends to eat people."

"I can see that." She brushed her hair out of her face, smiling. There's something about this Togrutan girl that makes her like her, she's not sure whether it's the lack of a disapproving stare or the cheerful attitude or the fact that those large blue eyes remind her of her brother.

"Master and Master Kenobi aren't all that happy with each other right now." She shook her head for extra confirmation. "Not really."

"I'd guessed." Akiane's gaze strayed to outside the door, as if her brother would immediately appear.

"Who are you anyways?" The Togruta tipped her head to the side, crystal blue eyes staring right at her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Akiane stares back at her. Snips. Snippy indeed. But in a nice way. An endearing way.

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Akiane Skywalker."

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Me?"_

 _"_ _Mmm hmm."_

 _"_ _Oh. My name's Akiane Skywalker. "_

 _"_ _I'm Agnes Syndulla. Just stick to me now, kay?"_

...

 **A/N The chapters are getting longer and the juicy bits are coming up. As per usual, reviews are loved and appreciated greatly. Constructive criticism will contribute to further chapters.**


End file.
